


The Moisty Squad

by Writer_Gem



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: 5/7 of these characters are assholes, Caroger is only soft for his best friend, Crack, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gookorag abuses his power as admin/guild leader, Gookorag and Lannil love to aggravate Caroger, Hijinks & Shenanigans, LGBTQ Characters, Look I wrote this for Fun, Mild Language, My gf told me to post this, Please be nice, Sungwu and Calska are the nicest, This is dumb and silly but I like it, chatfic, dumb jokes, might make this a series who knows, unlikely companions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Gem/pseuds/Writer_Gem
Summary: This guild was a mistake.
Relationships: Female Blood Elf/Male Orc (Warcraft), Female Troll/Female Tauren (Warcraft)





	The Moisty Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Big_G/Walkingmigraine: Gookorag (the guild leader)  
> Furyheart: Kurtraz (second in command + Gookorag's sister)  
> Insert_Wisdom: Calska (more level headed and wisest member + Kurtraz's girlfriend)  
> xX666Insanity666Xx/Migrainewalking: Lannil (Thilitha's twin brother who loves to stir the rivalry up between Gookorag and Caroger)  
> RangerDanger: Thilitha (Lannil's twin sister, sassy bitch)  
> Good_Vibes_OwO/Preciousbean: Sungwu (the sweetest bean of the group and Caroger's best friend/emotional support panda)  
> Let_It_Go/Dickhead<3/Carogeybear: Caroger (second most level headed, easily annoyed snark master who is always butting heads with Gookorag).
> 
> If this gets a good reception I might upload actual legit stories of these characters if anyone is interested in seeing their dynamics outside of this...shitpost.  
> 

**Big_G has come online**

**Big_G:** Hello

 **Big_G:** Hello

 **Big_G:** Hello

 **Big_G:** Hi

 **Big_G:** Howdy

 **Big_G:** Hi

**Let_It_Go has come online**

**Big_G:** Hewwo OwO

**Let_It_Go has gone offline**

**Big_G:** wait caroger come back please i am sorry

 **Big_G:** please don’t leave me

 **Big_G:** I am so fucking bored

**Let_It_Go has come online**

**Let_It_Go:** Then suffer.

 **Big_G:** Asshole

 **Big_G:** Why are you so mean?

 **Big_G:** Try being nice

 **Let_It_Go:** You are a walking migraine.

 **Let_It_Go:** Knowing you is physically painful.

 **Big_G:** Can you even feel pain?

 **Let_It_Go:** Not until I met you.

 **Big_G:** Aw I had an impact on you <3

 **Let_It_Go:** That is not something to be proud of you fucking dolt.

**Big_G changed their name to Walkingmigraine**

**Let_It_Go:** Why?

 **Walkingmigraine:** So you remember you can never get rid of me dickhead <3

 **Let_It_Go:** I fucking hate you.

**xX666Insanity666Xx has come online**

**Walkingmigraine has changed Let_It_Go’s name to Dickhead <3**

**Dickhead <3:** If you are changing our usernames go and change Lannil’s. Seeing it hurts me emotionally.

 **xX666Insanity666Xx:** What’s wrong with mine? 

**Dickhead <3:** Everything.

 **Dickhead <3:** Every fucking thing.

 **xX666Insanity666Xx:** sounds like jealousy

 **Walkingmigraine:** He’s just grumpy because he has a migraine

 **xX666Insanity666Xx:** Naw, poor Caroger. You should go round and give him a nice hug Rag.

 **Dickhead <3:** Do not encourage him. Please.

 **Walkingmigraine:** I have one foot out the front door.

 **Dickhead <3:** Please do not fucking come here.

 **Walkingmigraine:** Locating your vicinity.

 **Dickhead <3:** Do not.

 **Walkingmigraine:** Target located.

 **Dickhead <3:** Please go away.

**xX666Insanity666Xx:** Rag, give him a bear hug.

 **xX666Insanity666Xx:** That should cure his migraine.

 **Dickhead <3:** Gookorag do not fucking touch me.

 **Dickhead <3:** You are living up to your username.

 **Walkingmigraine:** New quest objective: Give Caroger a hug.

 **xX666Insanity666Xx:** New quest objective: Survive.

 **Dickhead <3:** You are both migraines.

**xX666Insanity666Xx has changed their name to Migrainewalking**

**Dickhead <3:** I have changed my mind your username before was fine.

 **Walkingmigraine** : Don’t encroach on my turf >:O

 **Migrainewalking:** Sharing is caring, Rag.

 **Migrainewalking:** We can both be Caroger’s migraines.

 **Dickhead <3:** Holding out for a hero.

**Good_Vibes_OwO has come online**

**Dickhead <3:** Huh, maybe the Light hasn’t forsaken me after all.

 **Good_Vibes_OwO:** Hellooo everyone!~ I hope everyone has been having a good day!! <3

 **Dickhead <3:** Hello, Wu. My day could be going better but I am managing, how are you?

 **Good_Vibes_OwO:** Carogey hihihi!~ I hope you day does get better! If you ever need me don’t be afraid to call by! 

**Good_Vibes_OwO:** I have been doing well!~ I made flower crowns with my brother and we went around handing them out.

 **Migrainewalking:** sungwu you are too precious i am going to cry

**Walkingmigraine has changed Good_Vibes_OwO’s name to Preciousbean**

**Preciousbean:** OwO?

 **Dickhead <3:** You use your powers for good, finally.

**Walkingmigraine has changed Dickhead <3’s name to Carogeybear**

**Carogeybear:** Piss off.

**RangerDanger has come online**

**RangerDanger:** I was told we were currently bullying Cargo.

 **Carogeybear:** Lannil.

 **Migrainewalking:** No idea how she knew.

 **Walkingmigraine:** Twin telepathy 

**Preciousbean:** Aw, come on guys D: Let’s not give Caroger a hard time, friendship and kindness goes a long way and forging long-lasting relationships is a healthy and beneficial task!

 **RangerDanger:** I crave

 **RangerDanger:** violence

 **Migrainewalking:** Woke up and chose violence.

 **Walkingmigraine:** My type of life right there

 **Carogeybear:** You all concern me.

**Furyheart has come online**  
**Insert_Wisdom has come online**

**Furyheart:** We talking about violence? OwO

 **Walkingmigraine:** OwO

 **Furyheart:** OwO

 **Carogeybear:** Stop.

 **Migrainewalking:** The gang’s all here.

 **Carogeybear:** This guild was a mistake.

 **RangerDanger:** Come for the easy leveling experience, stay for the memes and also we now know all your secrets and therefore you can’t leave.

 **Walkingmigraine:** Being a Moisty Boi is a lifestyle

 **Carogeybear:** It is a fucking punishment for me.

 **Insert_Wisdom:** Sometimes what we may think is a punishment may in fact be a blessing in disguise.

 **Carogeybear:** Thank you, Calska, very nice.

 **Furyheart:** My gf is so wise <3

 **Preciousbean:** I am just glad we are all here now :D !!

 **Walkingmigraine:** Ok now that everyone is here who wants to go and run some of the dungeons? 

**Walkingmigraine:** Split the loot and everything I just need some gold

 **Walkingmigraine:** For stuff

 **Migrainewalking:** sus

 **Walkingmigraine:** >:O never

 **Insert_Wisdom:** I can heal this time around if you would like?

 **RangerDanger:** I will come too <3

 **Furyheart:** At least you aren’t raiding, last week I was running Castle Nathria with Car-n-go and he got into a fist fight with one of the tanks

 **Furyheart:** It was fucking awesome

 **Carogeybear:** He had it coming the prick.

 **Carogeybear:** Pull all the fucking trash into one slaughter pile.

 **Carogeybear:** It was a wipe.

 **Furyheart:** We got kicked from the raid but it was fucking worth it lmao

 **Migrainewalking:** Why did you get kicked?

 **Furyheart:** kek i joined in :^)

 **Preciousbean:** Are you both alright? D:

 **RangerDanger:** You would both be very lucky if you ever got let back into another raid. Raid circles do talk ya know?

 **Carogeybear:** Doubt it, that tank was unpopular with the rest of the raid. If I were in blood spec I would have been a better tank.

 **Carogeybear:** Also yes we are both okay, thank you for the concern Sungwu.

 **Walkingmigraine:** Well luckily I am a good tank and I don’t drag all the trash mobs into one pile :D

 **Carogeybear:** Now at least.

 **Walkingmigraine:** carogerhwatthefuckisthatsupposetomean?

 **Carogeybear:** You know damn fucking well what it means.

 **Furyheart:** Ooo the tension

 **Migrainewalking:** Love to see it

 **Insert_Wisdom:** Boys, let us not get into another argument over the guild chat.

 **Walkingmigraine:** Whatever okay so Calska and Thilitha are coming along 

**Walkingmigraine:** Anyone else? Just need two more

 **Carogeybear:** I will join just to spite you.

 **Walkingmigraine:** Fuck you.

 **Migrainewalking:** Am joining as well

 **Migrainewalking:** I love encouraging your rivalry

 **Migrainewalking:** Free entertainment.

 **Furyheart:** Sungwu let’s go get lunch and muck around Orgrimmar whilst the others are out >:D

 **Preciousbean:** AA! That sounds fun!! Yes, let’s!

 **Walkingmigraine:** Caroger if you purposefully taunt the mobs whilst I am tanking I will break every bone in your body

 **Carogeybear:** k

 **Furyheart:** Ominous

 **Furyheart:** You dorks (not including wife <3 <3) have fun

 **Furyheart:** Sungwu and I are going to paint this city red

 **Furyheart:** -der

 **Preciousbean:** Yeah! :D

 **Insert_Wisdom:** Be safe you two.

 **RangerDanger:** If Gookorag and Cargo get into a fight again I will record it for your Kurt.

 **Furyheart:** Thanks mon >:^)

 **Migrainewalking:** lmao I can already see the bloodshed this is going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this which is the important part I guess.


End file.
